Kettuna
"Many still question why their empire went into decline as fast as it did. However, none question the skills and abilities that the Kettuna people still possess, and the rich mythology and culture that their race still retains." - Unknown scholar "Around a Kettuna , one must always be wary. Keep your eyes open, and always keep one hand on your weapon." - Elvari saying (translated) Description With a body that looks like most humans, it would be easy to make that mistake and assume that they are indeed humans, when in fact, that is not the case at all. They may bear that resemblance, but there are certain aspects that sets them very much apart from most all the races, including their very noticeable ears and tail, as well as their height difference. First off, many do often notice their ears and tail, which resemble those of the foxes that roam the wilds of the many forests that reside on the planet. Their tails tend to vary in length, depending on both the age of the person, as well as the gender. However, this variance of length is not all that much, with the tail growing to a maximum length of about two and a half feet. And the coloration of the tip will vary as well, a big identifying mark as to the gender of any Kettunai. On the males, the tip has black ring at the very tip, with yellow ring of fur and orange ring, followed by a ring of light tan fur. The females of the race are different in this regard, with a yellow ring of fur at the very tip, followed by orange, then black. And with the ears, it also seems to identify gender as well, with the males having black then orange fur, and the females being the exact opposite of that. But between genders, there is also a large variance in the eye colors, with the males having eye colors that range from a light yellow to a light grey. The females tend to range in eye color from an almost amber color to a dark orange. However, their hair color tends vary little in each gender, with either gender having either an amber hair color and ranging to an almost orange color for some in the race. Their height also tends to vary as well, with males tending to be the tallest of two genders. An average Kettunai male tends to be about 5'10", with the tallest rarely being taller than 6'0". The females tend to be shorter, the average Kettunai female being about 5'5", with them sometimes being shorter; and rarely being taller than 5'7". And another commonality tends to be their tan skin, with Kettunai of either gender having very darkly tanned skin. Skills Kettunai skills have evolved over the ages, but a few of them tend to be consistent, with the passage of time playing little no factor in the propogation of said skills. The passage of these skills tends to propogate within certain groups in the race, as well as clan specializations in each as well. In the cases of clan specializations, in mostly involves what types of natural magic they are good in, with one being good in earth magics, while another my specialize in water magics. One of the more consistent skills, one that is well known, is that they continue to be some of the best astronomers around. This great linage of astronomy goes back to their imperial days, when many from around the world came to their empire to seek guidance from their astronomers. However, with the vanishing of their empire and their very recent resurgence back onto the cultural world, the knowledge is much harder to seek out than it was in the first age. The other one is of both scouts and assassins, their size and speed making them very hard to be tracked by very few races, with Elvari one of the only races to be able to do so. However, the assassins were rarely called upon in agression, most of the times being in defense of their own. It was much the same story for scouts. Even now, both are only called upon in defense of their people. There are only five families left that can boast to keep those professions alive in their race, tracing clear back to their imperial days and surviving the dissolution of the empire in the second age. Language Mythology Mythology seems to go hand in hand with the rise, fall and resurgence of their race. However, their pantheon stays consistent throughout the ages, with only one of their gods being of their own origin. The rest seem to be borrowed from the shared mythology of the planet's many races. Gods and Godesses: *'''Tähtia (Goddess of the Stars): '''Patron god of Kettunai astronomers. Said to be the child of the goddess of nature, and given the resposibility of taking care of the stars in the sky moments after she was born. And, according to myth, came to the world as a common priestess and taught the Kettunai astronomy. Culture History First Era Formal establishment of Kettunai Empire during the Dragon War. Later in the Era, astronomical temples established throughout the expanse of the imperial territory, as well as trade routes being established with other races, allowing for minor territorial expansion in Selvissia. Milita helps to defend the territory and major trade routes. Second Era Many Kettunai strike out for adventure, becoming highly nomadic as a result. However, this leads to the sudden disappearance what was the Kettunai empire. This also leads many to declare the race as extinct. Third Era Kettunai start appearing once again in small, traveling camps as well as villages. With their reappearance comes a revived interest in their culture. By now, many of these camps and villages have established councils to help keep these places in line, as well as establish lines of communication. Help to establish lunar colonies as well. Fourth Era Kettunai help to protect convoys coming to and from the massive underground cities. There is also a reestablishment of small councils of the villages that pop up in the bunker cities as well. Many also appear in lunar colonies as well. Fifth Era Kettunai appear in the armies to help them strike out and cleanse the territory of radiation. Astronomies start to pop up as well, but not as numerous as they were in first era, with re-establishment of communication with lunar colonies. Many also help out as wizards as well. Author's Notes *Inspiration comes from Aztec Empire. '' '' Category:Lore